Social Casualty
by XxFern-Rydel-RosexX
Summary: Rosalind Malfoy is what some might call a rebel, being in Gryffindor and hanging out with Weasleys is only the start of it. As she gets older and her enemies get stronger, she begins to realise that being a rebel comes with more challenges than she originally thought - which may or may not include a certain red headed twin. A/N I do not own anything.
1. Prologue

I breathed in deeply, this was it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one place I knew everything would always be okay. Of course I would miss home, with Dad and Mum and Draco all there, but there was something inside me that knew I could do something more than just be a Malfoy. My heart was beating fast as we all waited for Professor McGonagall to call our names so we could be sorted. I thought about how everyone in my family had been in Slytherin and that thought made me sad, because I knew that I wouldn't belong there; but my Dad would be so disappointed if I wasn't in the same house he was and his father was and… yeah. Mum wouldn't care, Draco wouldn't either, but he always did try and make Dad happy. 'He never smiles anymore Andie, he used to smile all the time, and I just want him to smile again.' Was what he'd say to me and I had to agree. Neither of them smiled very often unless we were around and only us – but Draco didn't understand and I hoped he never would. I wanted him to call me Andie – a short version of my middle name, Andromeda – and ask me to carry him on my shoulders because he didn't want to walk; not call me Rosalind and push me off him when I try and hug him; I wanted my little brother to stay exactly that. Little.

"Rosalind Malfoy."

I looked up as I heard my name, hearing a few mutters and walked through the crowd, up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head and I closed my eyes.

_"Oh, a Malfoy! Haven't had one of you in a while… now let me see, Slytherin would be the first choice-"_

"No, please, no." I muttered, not even thinking about it and when I realised what I had said, it was too late.

_"Not Slytherin? Well, that's definitely a first… okay then Malfoy, since you asked… GRYFFINDOR!" _I opened my eyes in shock, immediately hearing astounded mutters running through the hall, from table to table.

The hat was removed from my head and I shakily made my way down to the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite the other first years. I only stopped staring down at the table when I heard a roar from the other Gryffindor students. Two ginger boys were now sat down next to me, getting pats on the back and grinning cheekily. They looked exactly the same, except one of them had a mole on his neck. That one turned to see me looking at him and stuck his hand out and I nervously took it.

"I'm George Weasley, this is my brother Fred!" He told me and I thought about why I had heard that name before.

"I'm Rosalind Malfoy."

"Well then, I suppose I better not talk to you!" He laughed and I remembered why his name was familiar.

"Hey, just because our Dad's don't talk, doesn't mean we can't!" I exclaimed, laughing along with him.

"Okay Rosalind, here's to breaking the rules!" He help up his goblet that had been filled with pumpkin juice and I did the same.

"To breaking the rules."

Fred, George and I were best friends after that, we did everything together. My parents weren't actually that bad about my being in Gryffindor, but I didn't mention the boys in my letters. Draco wrote to me a lot, saying he missed me and that it was boring at home without me. I always sent back saying that I missed him too but he would be attending Hogwarts in a few years too. Sooner than I knew, we were boarding the train back to King's Cross for Christmas. The boys and I were trying to make plans so we could see each other in the holidays without our parents finding out. Lee joined us in our compartment and we played wizard chess for a while, before just sitting back in our seats and talking about what we were doing for the holidays.

"Well, I still have to get my little brother a present, so I'll be shopping, but other than that – we'll be spending a lot of time at home."

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind you visiting us, really! Could you just ask? Tell them you're going to someone else's house?" I sighed and looked at George, who was sitting next to me. He was pouting and I mentally groaned – he knew I couldn't say no to him pouting.

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything. I don't even have a reason to visit…" I trailed off, looking out the window and seeing the station come into view.

Just as I was about to leave the compartment, George grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in, handing me a grey jumper with a light blue line going horizontally around the middle. I gave him a questioning look and he grinned at me.

"Now you have a reason to come and visit, I may need that back at some point." And then he ran off with Fred.

I quickly put the jumper in my trunk before rushing off of the train myself. I grinned when I saw my family standing there waiting for me. As soon as I was close enough, Draco sprinted over to me and jumped into my arms, making me drop my trunk to make sure I didn't drop him. My Mum and Dad came over and smiled, tears in their eyes. Draco pulled his head away from my shoulder and I wiped away the tears that had fallen. I propped him on my hip before giving both my parents hugs and my Dad a kiss on the cheek. I put Draco on the floor and turned around to pick up my trunk, my eyes locking with two sea blue pairs across the platform. I smiled and so did the twins, waving slightly.

"Who are you waving at hon- the Weasleys?"

I bit my lip and turned around to see my Dad's confused gaze fixed on Fred and George, "I'm sorry, we're in the same year and house and-"

"Rosa," My Mum interrupted me, placing a hand on Dad's shoulder, "We don't mind, just please don't do anything stupid. You can go and say goodbye if you want."

I looked from her to Dad and back to her again, before running off down to meet the twins. I pulled them both into gigantic hugs.

"I don't think I'll need the jumper as a reason to visit anymore." I told them, grinning. Fred looked at my family behind me and then to his own parents, a wary look on his face.

"Maybe you should keep it, just in case."


	2. Chapter 1

I never did see the boys that Christmas. I never saw them during any holidays, all we could do was write letters and send pictures of what we'd been doing. It was the start of my third year at Hogwarts and I was bouncing as I walked down the platform. Draco was dragging his trunk down next to me and asking all sorts of questions about the school and what was going to happen. I climbed up into the train and lifted both our trunks inside, handing Draco's off to be stored since he was getting the boats to the castle – a fact I avoided telling him.

"Right, come and find me if you need anything and that goes for the whole year as well. If you need help with homework or someone's being annoying and-"

"Andie! Calm down, I'll be fine," He looked up at me and I gave him a light smile, "But… what do you think would happen if-if, I was. If I was in Gryffindor too?"

I wiped the shocked look off my face quickly, not wanting to make him even more nervous, before crouching down to his level because I was abnormally tall for a third year, "Drake… you have a choice in what house you get put into, okay? And I'm going to say this once. Do what you think is right, follow _your_ heart. We'll all love you either way."

"Thank you." My little brother whispered and I pulled him into my arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"MALFOY!" I span around and grinned at the voices I heard, standing up and running over to hug the two boys standing in the door of a compartment. I hadn't seen them all summer and we only sent letters when I knew my parents wouldn't find them. When we pulled away from the hug, I put up one finger and turned back to my brother.

"Okay, you go and find Pansy and I'll see you at dinner later, yeah?" He nodded and turned around, walking down the compartments, looking for his friends.

I turned back to the twins and grinned again, running into the compartment and greeting everyone else. Angelina, Katie and I sat on one side and Lee and the twins sat on the other. We talked about our summers, where we went and what we did and then the subject quickly turned to Quidditch. We were all trying out for the team this year and it was going to be a pretty tough competition. We knew Oliver Wood would be looking for amazing players and we had to be that amazing. I brought everyone a chocolate frog from the trolley lady when she came around and we sat eating them and comparing cards. I got another Godric Gryfffindor, which made 70 in my collection. We then took it in turns to go and change into our robes, seeing as we were getting pretty close to the castle.

By the time we were all sat at the Gryffindor table, I was getting increasingly more worried. What if Draco had already done something wrong? What if he would make the wrong decision when he went up to be sorted? What would happen to him if he was in Gryffindor? I felt a hand squeeze mine and I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to the boy sitting next to me.

"He'll be fine, they'll all be fine." I smiled lightly at George, giving his hand a squeeze back, before the doors to the hall opened and all the first years came tumbling in. And soon enough, the Sorting began.

"DRACO MALFOY." I lifted my head and gripped George's hand harder, waiting for something to happen. Draco sat on the stool and before the hat even fully balanced on his head.

_"SLYTHERIN!"_ I let out a breath and closed my eyes, loosening my grip on George, confused as to why I was so disappointed.

The rest of dinner I acted like I was in high spirits, cheering whenever someone came down to the table and laughing at everyone's jokes and stories, but I wasn't happy and I didn't know why. Draco caught my eye, waving and smiling and I did the same, before watching him turn and talk to Pansy happily. I continued to eat, chewing on a piece of chicken, feeling like someone was watching me and I moved my head slightly, almost jumping out of my skin when I saw Fred's face right next to mine.

"FRED WEASLEY!" I exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Everyone chuckled when they realised what had happened and went back to eating their dinner.

"You okay? Because in all honesty I don't think you are, so don't lie." I knew I wasn't going to get out of telling him anything, so I leant over and hissed in his ear.

"Later, Astronomy Tower." Fred nodded and carried on chatting away to Alicia.

"I don't understand why I'm so upset," I whispered, leaning into Fred as we sat on the edge of the tower, "I feel disappointed."

"Maybe, you feel like it should have been you."

I looked down at my lap, letting what he'd said sink in. He was right. Draco was always the favourite. The boy, the one who wanted to be like Dad, who cared about what Dad thought, who did everything he was told. And now; he was in Slytherin, he was the perfect, pure-blooded, Malfoy, child. I wasn't – I was the rebel, the problem. I was a social casualty. And I liked that.

"I don't want it to have been me."

About a month later, I was making my way to the notice board in the Gryffindor Common Room, searching to see if Oliver had put the team up yet. We had an eventful Quidditch trial, with Fred and George trying for beaters again, since they were in the team the year before and the same with Angelina and Alicia for chasers but me and Katie – who was a year younger than us – were trying out for the first time. When I got to the notice, I was shocked, same as everyone else who was crowded around.

**_Keeper _**

_Oliver Wood_

**_Beaters_**

**_1._** _Fred Weasley_ **_2._** _George Weasley_

**_Chasers _**

**_1. _**_Angelina Johnson __**2.**__ Rosalind Malfoy __**3.**__ Katie Bell_

**_Seeker_**

_Harry Potter_

Alicia was off the team, Oliver never did that, he never kicked someone off. More importantly, I took her place. I bit my lip and left the Common Room, quickly making my way down to dinner so I wouldn't have to deal with anything without my friends to back me up. I got to the entrance to the Great Hall, trying to push my way through all the students when I I heard a strangled scream from behind me and I turned around, coming face to face with a very angry Alicia Spinnet. Everyone stopped in their tracks and I walked backwards, trying to find the others and sit down before she could get to me; but no such luck…

"You." She spat, stalking over to me and cornering me against the table, "You just have to ruin everything don't you? First you come in and steal my best friends away from me, then you get better grades in every class; then I barely _spend time_ with my friends because _'Oh, we can't see Rosa in summer so we must see her now!' _even though they're also too busy _writing_ to you in summer so I don't see them then either! You've got everything that was meant to be for me! You even got my guy! AND NOW MY QUIDDITCH POSITION! I EARNED THAT, I EARNED IT AND YOU'VE TAKEN IT AWAY FROM ME."

I gulped, trying to keep a straight face as her wand was brought up and pointed at my neck. I could see people getting up, ready to intervene, "Alicia, I never meant for any of that. Please let me go."

"NO! You think I'm going to let you go because you asked nicely? Well, you didn't ask me about anything you did, so I'm gonna make it even. You're a pathetic excuse for a witch, do you know that? _'Oh, I'm a Malfoy in Gryffindor, mustn't I be such an amazing person with my blonde hair and blue eyes – I'm just so brilliant!' _BUT YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE A SLIMY, EVIL LITTLE SLYTHERIN AT HEART AND I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU END UP ROTTING AWAY IN AZKABAN WITH YOUR AUNT, BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE YOU BELONG! You're vermin and you don't deserve to be here. "

I didn't understand. I hadn't done anything to Alicia to make her that angry, but I glanced over to the Slytherin table, seeing my little brother's shocked face at hearing her name calling and my fists clenched as she carried on – why wasn't anybody doing anything?

"You a disgrace to your family aren't you, Malfoy? Wish you could be in Slytherin and act horrible, pick on people and call them any name under the sun and not have people wonder why? Feel like you've done your pure-blooded scum of a family wrong?" I began to get really angry and started to reach for my wand, mentally hitting myself when I realised it was in my back pocket that was against the table, "Oh, getting angry? Gonna use some dark magic on me and show everyone what a great Slytherin you'd have been?"

And that's when I decked her. Right in the jaw. Alicia fell to the floor and people began to panic a bit more, knowing it had gotten more than just and argument. I pounced on her and we began wrestling, but even though she was bigger and taller than me, I was still stronger. I got her up against the wall and pinned her there, my arm across her neck.

"You say one more thing about my family! Go on, I dare you." I spat, looking directly in her eyes, seeing the fear in them, "You were right, I am a Slytherin at heart, but I'm proud of that. It means I'm cunning and I tell the truth. And this is the truth. I _know_ that I belong in Gryffindor, I_ know_ that I deserve that place on the Quidditch team and I _know_, that I definitely _not_ vermin. Got it?"

I was pulled off her and I struggled against the person's grip, wanting to hit her again. No one said anything about my family, no one. It wasn't until then I realised I had tears streaming down my face and I began to sob, my body shaking. I felt myself being picked up as I cried into the unknown boy's shirt – I could tell it was a guy because of the arm muscles. Soon, I started to be a little more aware of my surroundings and I looked up, coming face to face with Cedric Diggory.


End file.
